


Can I love you?

by InTime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Bonding, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear, Other, Wargs, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTime/pseuds/InTime
Summary: Jeyne is forced to confront her fear.





	

Never for a moment does Robb regret marrying Jeyne. The lone dark cloud in their marriage is Jeyne’s fear of his wolf. Jeyne is terrified of his direwolf and Robb had hoped her fear would lessen with time. It had not. She is not to blame, not when his wolf looks at her as if she were mutton. However, Robb could no longer banish his wolf from their presence. Robb had seen the look of disdain Great Jon had cast Jeyne’s way, when she begged Robb to have the wolf tied up outside.

"If a man whose had his fingers eaten by the wolf accepts the wolf, then mi lady wife could do no less." Robb points to Lord Umber's hand. "The Starks are wolves and the Queen of the Starks must be as fearless as a wolf." Robb closes. "Are you sure of this your Grace?" Smalljon Umber let out, the anticipation making him grit his teeth. He continues, "Even if our plans do not go awry, we may still be fighting until dawn. I wouldn't make mi lady sleep with the wolf alone. I can promise to hurry preparations, but it would not help us to rush. It is not necessary to-" Robb cuts him off, "Yes, it is. She is the Queen and the Queen shouldn't be bothered by a wolf no matter if I'm there with her." Jeyne enters the command tent. "Would you allow us a minute?" As the Umbers leave, Smalljon gives Jeyne a pitiful nod as he leaves.

“He will sleep in our room tonight.” Robb declares summoning a voice he only uses with his officers. “Who? No!” Jeyne looks at him as if he had lost his mind. “Robb please. He scares me." She continues softer, "What if he attacks me? You have seen his hungry eyes sizing me up like prey. Have you not?" When she realizes she is getting nowhere, Jeyne pleads softer still, "Do you care for me, Robb?"

“Grey Wind would never hurt you.” Robb kneels, ignoring her question. Robb gently touches her arm. He has thought of telling her how he is connected to Grey Wind, but he knew the knowledge would only leave her terrified of him. “Please, Robb. I won’t be able to sleep.” she pleads, as tears well up in her eyes.

Robb stifles his irritation. He loves his wife’s gentle heart, but he sometimes worries how she will fare when she has made a home of Winterfell. The North was not a place for weakness, but he had hoped that with the northmen and his wolf around she would become a proper Queen of Winter by the time the army returned to Winterfell. “It is no use crying love.” He kisses her brow to soften the blow. “My mind is set. Grey Wind will sleep by our side as he did before I wed you.” Robb leaves his wife to her preparations of the medical supplies for the next morning, hopefully another victory.

Later that night

Jeyne can not shake the shiver of fear from her conversation with Robb, but she tries to be strong. She convinces herself that he will change his mind. However, Jeyne shakes with fright as she enters the door. She enters the empty room and thanks the gods she has some time before her room is invaded by Robb's beast. She assumes that this means Robb must have brought Grey Wind to the battle front, and changed his mind. Jeyne leaves her scrub by the door to tend to her blood splattered skin, with her snow white arm contrasting her deep red hands. She washes her face and arms of the soldiers' blood she had been treating. Once she is clean enough to feel comfortable relaxing, she does. Jeyne falls into her chair by the fire, thoroughly fatigued. She slowly lowers her gaze towards the fire, where he sits.

Her eyes lock on the spot, where Grey Wind lays staring into the fire. Jeyne instinctively tries to scream, but nothing comes out. His ears perk up, as if he can hear her. His glowing amber eyes stare into hers, and she gasps. Jeyne had never been this close, but she is immediately struck by how much he resembles Robb. Maybe it was the knowledge that he had likely just killed someone in battle, but Jeyne swears he looks more powerful. Grey Wind shakes out his fur, as he sits up on his haunches. She begins to see what makes the other ladies adore him: his gray mane which sparkles throughout his coat of bronze, his stoic posture and his visibly rough fur. Jeyne images how that rough fur would tingle against her velvet soft hand, if she felt him. As Jeyne's hand connect with the fur on Grey Wind's head, Jeyne feels a shiver course through her body.

Jeyne involuntarily blushes a deep red, which begins in her cheeks and quickly spreads. After she stands and turns her back to Grey Wind, Jeyne gets into bed. Jeyne can feel the heat from her blush now permeating her chest. Grey Wind comes to her side of the bed and nudges her hand. Jeyne unsure asks, "Do you want to be pet?" her voice cracking on the last word. Jeyne climbs to the floor to get within reach of Grey Wind. Jeyne sits comfortably with her butt rested on her feet with her legs folded beneath her, just as Grey Wind sits on his haunches. Jeyne giggles, as she realizes she has to look up at Grey Wind from this position. Jeyne says playfully, her fear dissipating, "Well look at you. You're taller than me sitting down." Although originally surprised, she figures that it makes sense, because at 160 lbs and about 4 and a half feet tall on all fours, then you tend to tower over a 130 lbs 5'5' woman, while she squats, kneels, crawls or does anything but stand straight up.

As a child, Jeyne's mother had a malamute dog, Buster. Every morning she watched her mother washing him and massaging his fur, as she would talk. Although Grey Wind was so much more intimidating, she knew her mother would probably expect no lesser treatment for him. "Well you have been a good boy tonight haven't you." Jeyne flatters him. "How about we get you all cleaned up after that bloody battle?" As Jeyne gives his nose a playful tap, Grey Wind licks her hand excitedly. "Alright!" Jeyne affirms between giggles. "I'm going! I'm going!" Jeyne assures him before she hops up on her feet. Jeyne remembers not liking Grey Wind, but playing with him now she can't remember why. Now he makes her enthusiastic and eager for life with his playful mannerisms.

As Jeyne walks away to draw his bath, she still feels the deep warmth from her blush on her skin, and it only increases as she feels Grey Wind eyes following the swing of her hips. Jeyne just brushes her blush off as her body's confusion over her new found appreciation for him. Jeyne turns the spigot and the warm water pours over her hands and into the bath tub.

 

Jeyne doesn't hear him come in. Robb takes his time pulling his armor off. After falling into bed, Robb snaps her out of her trance, reminding her to “Sleep well, love.” Jeyne climbs in after him. Robb falls asleep quickly, but Jeyne is too flustered to sleep. She feels his intense gaze on her, and the worst part is she doesn't feel the normal tinge of fear when he stares her down. She attributes the change to the heat of her blush. As the wolf stalks towards the bed, she feels the heat reach between her thighs. Grey Winds climbs onto the bed. Jeyne thinks about ruffling his fur again, but she knows he won't quit if she indulges him. The huge direwolf curls up on the blanket Robb has spread at her feet. Grey Wind watches the door intently and his ears perk at the sound of anyone walking outside their room. It did not seem all that long ago that he was a pup who slept snuggled on Robb’s chest. So much had changed in that time.

"Darling, what's happened?" Robb asks confused by her whimpering. "He licked me! Make him go away!" Jeyne yells, all admiration for the wolf gone. "He was just saying hello." Robb defends. "Robb, he must go!" Jeyne affirms. Robb knows he has to think fast or their will be no disputing her resolve. "Alright, I will send him away if you wish, but first you must agree to my terms." Robb offers hoping that maybe she will better understand the wolf by being with him, "I ask for one more chance, but in order for this to work you must share yourself with Grey Wind. If you still do not understand him after being with him, then I will dismiss him from our bed."

"Do you me-a-an?" Jeyne stammers as she tries to find the words. Jeyne waits a moment to gather her words. "Would not mean to send your own wife to be breed with your wolf? I am no wildling!" Jeyne retorts, anger in her voice. "This is Stark tradition, as well as theirs, for a warg to bread his wife with his animal companion in fulfillment of the marital bond. I tarnished our tradition for your innocence, but I can't dishonor my family any longer, so you must at least attempt to." Robb pleads pain in his eyes. A hush falls over the room as Jeyne turn her back again. "O-okay" Jeyne whispers almost too low for Robb to hear, but Grey Wind's hearing works fantastic. Grey Wind howls his excitement.

Jeyne speaking softer now, "Robb, I will never be unfaithful to you." Robb assures her, "He is me." Jeyne nods as if she understands, although he doubts to the full extent. Jeyne gets up and slowly makes her way to her changing room.

Jeyne steps into the shower and turns the water to a cold temperature to stop her heart from racing whether from fear or excitement she does not know. As Jeyne washes her hair thread by thread, she wonders of all the things someone has asked of her and she is sure this is the most demeaning act anyone let alone her lord husband has asked of her. Jeyne finally gets out of the shower. Jeyne thinks the wolf will feel more comfortable if he feels her hair under his belly when he is on her, as he would if she was a real wolf. Jeyne pushes her wavy hazel hair over her shoulder so it hangs all down her back reaching the small of her back at its end. Wearing a light shawl Jeyne emerges into the dimly lit bedroom.

Jeyne looks at her surroundings and spots Grey Wind relaxed on his haunches. His eyes seem to be smirking, as if he could already tell what she was meant to do. Grey Wind sits on the pelt patiently waiting for his mate. Grey Wind picks up on something that even Jeyne had not noticed. Jeyne's crotch was soaking her shawl.  Jeyne had scrub herself clean of any blemishes and she stood before the wolf as though she was an ivory statue of Aphrodite. Grey Wind's eyes traced her figure. He follow the curve of her plump breast, following her hourglass to her curved hips that gave a peek as to her firm butt. If her intention was to look beautiful, then her work had paid off because Grey Wind's shaft was beginning to protrude from his sheath.

Jeyne blushes when she sees the obvious complement Grey Wind is giving her. However, she stops herself and tries to scold the wolf, "Stop that you naughty wo-", but she ends up with her mouth running dry impressed with his confidence. Grey Wind seize the opportunity and stands beckoning her to the furs in front of the fire. Jeyne began to walks hesitantly toward Grey Wind never meeting his strong gaze, but staring at the fire instead. When Jeyne reaches the pelt, she sits back on her heels and warms herself by the fire while ignoring the wolf for the moment.

Grey Wind's muzzle nudges Jeyne's outer thigh as if to ask her "Would you like me to start?" "How do you think I can do this even though I am not alright with him being around me? "Jeyne says to the Robb, but he was fast asleep. Grey Wind responds by softening his eyes. She could have sworn she saw the same eyes on Robb their first night.

Jeyne nods her head. Jeyne shifts on the pelt until she is on the pelt facing away from Grey Wind. Jeyne moves herself into the position she has seen the bitches take before they are mounted by their alpha, Buster, Jeyne finally realizing why her mom would snicker at his name whenever they had their morning talks. She would have never thought she would be able to relate so closing with them, but she had always been facinated with the way they offered themselves wholely to Buster. Jeyne lays in wait her face pressed into the soft pelt and her plump, soft ass pushed high in the air as she awaits the moment the wolf will fill her with his cock. Jeyne has been preparing for the moment the wolf would enter as only a man should, but she had not expect an involuntary moan to exit her lips as he pushed inside of her.

As she feels the wolf climb over the top of her and waste no time plunging inside her. Jeyne is surprised by the yelp of pleasure she lets slip from her lips. Grey wind's size is clearly translated to the size of his girthy and lengthy penis, which is finding depth insider her that had yet to be explored. Jeyne's moans begin as quiet moans and as she continues to be shaken back and forth by the strength of Grey Wind's thrust they becomes loud short yelps.

Grey Wind tries to calm Jeyne by slowing his pumps and licking down her back and along each shoulder to her ear. As Grey Wind removes himself Jeyne collapses without his support. Grey Wind pushes her with his snout and flips her onto her back. He licks her slowly tracing around her nipples then moving up nibbling his way to her mouth, where he claims her. Grey Wind traces her mouth with his long tongue. Jeyne pushes into the wet slobbery kiss and she in return trace his sharp teeth. Jeyne eager to feel the cavity, he left unattended, filled flips over and sways her hind seductively back and forth until she presses her bare self into his muzzle and he eagerly hops back on her.

As Grey Wind feels Jeyne relax, he plants his rear legs against her inner thighs, so he can push faster and deeper inside of her. Jeyne notices the change instantly, pushing back into his thrusts this time. The pleasure now that she has commited to the experience is powerful and she craves it. As she shutteres violently, her snatch cleanches around the wolf, which only makes the wolf howl and push further.

Jeyne moans louder and louder with her thoughts just rambling thoughts about the pleasure that a wolf is giving her and how wrong it should feel to be taken by an animal. She reminds herself that it is still her husband and not a true animal. As Grey Wind begins to slow down yet again, Jeyne can feel something growing inside her walls, a large knot, that is growing to lock her against the large wolf's penis. Jeyne fights the knot and tries to get off the knot, but she knows that she is already Grey Wind's lover and mate. All of a sudden she feel a hand grabbing hers and she stops her struggle.

"Jeyne, it will subside soon his seed will be done at work inside you and then he will remove himself from you." Robb tries to explain. "You have made your point. He is a true alpha, but he was kind and gentle once I had given him my full submission. Like you." Jeyne says blushing realizing she was comparing her husband and his wolf.

"Thank you honey." Robb thanks her. As the knot came lose, Robb told Jeyne, "Let's go get you into the bath to clean you off." and he carried her to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work.


End file.
